criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lair of Hell
}} The Lair of Hell is the second special case of the Criminal Case collaboration The Lone Enemy. Plot Axcel Hammond, the Field and Weapons Expert of the team, thought that the only way to get information about the secret society The Inferno is to join their organization. He informed Diana Hudgen about this and told her that he and Brant will help together to infiltrate this group. A few months have passed and it was revealed that Axcel is now part of the organization. It was also revealed that he is now in the Twentieth Degree of the group, which are one of the great ranks of the organization. However, he was informed yesterday that all the initiates should attend the organization's ritual tonight. He entered the dark labyrinth while also bringing a human skull that he used for his first degree. During the ritual, Axcel was ordered to complete three different tasks: drinking wine from a human skull, hanging a heavy rope noose around his neck and locking himself in a tank that contains hot water. The organization said that these tasks symbolizes his bravery to sacrifice himself for the mysteries of the brotherhood. Fortunately, he successfully completed these tasks and was granted the Twenty-first Degree. However, he was brought to the Temple Room to talk to the Supreme Architect of the Brotherhood. He told Axcel that since the beginning, he was one of the best initiates he have ever seen. So, he ordered the expert to help the organization kidnap the Prime Minister of Halcyon. When Axcel asked why, the leader replied that ''h''e is one of the reasons why their organization is being known. He reminded the expert that their brotherhood should stay in the darkness; not in the light. The next day, Axcel is now following the leader's orders by pretending that he is the Prime Minister's assistant. At exactly 4:00 PM, the leader reminded him that he should ask the Prime Minister to drive him home. He succesfully deceived the Prime Minister to do so. During their trip, the PM asked Axcel if he's good at cracking codes. When the expert asked why, the PM responded that yesterday, his friend Owen Stanford gave him a note that contains an 8x8 grid of letters. Axcel replied that he's not good at solving them. Later on, the expert is now leading the Prime Minister to the wrong way. Instead of going to Greenwhich Hills, he led the PM to Almas Temple, which is the organization's location. A group of men came inside the car and brought the Prime Minister inside the temple. A few minutes later, the Supreme Architect came outside to congratulate Axcel. The leader tells him that he will be a great member of the organization sooner. However, he warned Axcel that if he shares information about the brotherhood, the leader will haunt him forever. When Axcel is going back to Headquarters, Brant asked him what happened in the ritual. He didn't talk to him, saying that if he gives details to anyone about the organization, the leader will find him and will murder him. Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of the Lone Enemy